Changes
by treasuredonkey
Summary: AU!Pre HBP! Harry goes to Privet Drive after OotP to never return the same Harry Potter again. Why? Changes occur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any and all known characters and situations belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. and other business partners. No money is made with this 'fan fiction'. This and any and all following chapters are written and submitted for my pleasure in writing them.

Summary: This fic is AU and Pre HBP. It follows Harry's life after the events on OotP. Harry returns to Privet Drive to find things changed. Things that shall change who he is. He will return to Hogwarts in September a different Harry Potter than he was in June.

Changes Chapter One

"Don't forget to ask the Dursley's when you can come to the Burrow, Harry!" Ron reminded his friend.

"It'll be the first thing I'll ask, Ron, I promise." Harry said.

Hermione huffed. "Oh honestly, you two! It is more important for Harry to be safe, than to go to the Burrow!"

Her two best friends had the grace to look sheepish. Harry, Ron and Hermione just finished their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were disembarking from the train at London's Kings Cross Station for summer break. The three of them have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts and cared for each other deeply.

Behind them Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, smiled at the three friends indulgently. She was happy of the bond the three shared, especially after Harry had watched his godfather be murdered mere weeks ago. Harry, made an orphan by the Dark Lord at the age of 15 months, had no family to speak of anymore now that Sirius was dead - except for the Dursley's, his late mother's sister and family, who hated the boy with a passion.

"Don't worry Harry dear, we'll speak to Professor Dumbledore about it. I will not leave you with those dreadful Muggles all summer. You need to eat; you're a growing boy! Now, where are your relatives?"

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley family (Ron's mother, sister Ginny and brothers Fred and George) looked around the train station, but couldn't see the Dursleys anywhere.

"Harry look!" Ginny exclaimed. "There's a guy over there holding a sign with your name on it!"

Sure enough, at the edge of the crowd, a young man stood holding up a piece of cardboard that read "Harry Potter".

"I've never seen him before." Harry said puzzled.

"Let's go see who he is then." Fred said.

Walking up to the guy, who seemed to be about 18, Harry held out his hand.

"Harry Potter. And you are …?"

The tall young man shook his hand firmly. "Jason Smith. I'm here to pick you up, 'cause no one else could."

Mrs Weasley felt she could trust the young stranger but went to make sure.

"How do we know you're speaking the truth?"

Jason didn't seem fazed at all. "The neighbourhood gossip says Potter's a criminal, but I was told he goes to a gifted school. I'm just here to take him to Surrey, nothing else. And I do have to get going; I've got training tonight."

Harry smiled at Jason and turned to reassure Mrs Weasley. "It's okay Mrs Weasley; I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll send you a note once I get home, okay?"

Smiling at his friends Harry made is way out of the station, never to return the same Harry Potter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where are the Dursleys then?" Harry asked Jason. The two were driving to Surrey in Jason's Mini Cooper and Harry was sure the stranger was a Muggle and no threat at all. In case he was a wizard, Harry had his wand in his pocket though.

"Listen mate, I know nothing. I was just asked to pick you up and take you to Surrey."

"Oh. Okay then." Harry didn't know what to make of that. "What sport do you play?"

"I play cricket. Actually I like all kind of sports, but I want to go pro in cricket. You into cricket?" Jason turned to look at Harry briefly.

"No, I don't know much about it actually. Rules and stuff."

Jason smiled. "Loads of people don't mate. Now listen…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jason angled up his car at the curb in front of Privet Drive and kept the motor running. Harry got out and stared at the house, trying to place what was different about it. Jason helped him unload his trunk and Hedwig and gave him a hand carrying it to the door. Jason rang the bell and checked his watch.

"Bullocks!" He turned to Harry. "Sorry Mate, I gotta run or I'll be late. Tell Kate I'll give her a jingle when I get home, alright?"

Not waiting for an answer, Jason jumped in his Mini and drove off.

"Who's Kate?" Harry asked dumbly.

Just then the front door opened and a young woman smiled at Harry.

"Hi, you must be Harry. Come on in, I just put on the kettle for some tea."

Harry automatically assisted the stranger to carry his things into the hall. It looked different. Everything was changed. From the colour of the walls, to the carpet, to the furniture, everything.

"Come on, I bet you're famished."

Harry followed the woman into the kitchen, which also had transformed. He sat down at the new table and accepted the cup of tea in silence. When the young woman sat down across from him, Harry finally spoke.

"Who're you? Where are the Dursleys? How do you know my name?

The brunette just laughed. "Well, I'm Katie MacLeod. The Dursley's are in Spain and Petunia told me your name. Now," she held up a slender hand, stopping any interruptions. "Let me explain things first, aye?"

Harry nodded and took a sip of tea.

"My Aunt Sue's best friend goes to the same church Petunia went to and heard her saying they were selling the house. She told my Aunt, who informed me and I drove over to look at the place and talk to the Dursleys. Vernon was being relocated to Spain and Petunia had a hard time selling the house. I got it for less than they initially wanted, all thanks to you." Katie smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"Aunt Sue had heard many rumours about you from her friend, but didn't believe any. You see, Alyce, Aunt Sue's friend, works at St Brutus' and her husband is a teacher at Sacred Heart Primary. He knew you from afar and was adamant you were a good boy being mistreated and bullied at home and at school. Alyce, naturally had never heard of you at St Brutus'. After Petunia told me all these stories about you, I rang my Uncle Simon, who used to be a police man. He put in some calls and found out you don't have a record, so I knew Petunia was lying about you being a rebel. Mrs Figg, from down the road, told me you went to a gifted school and that gave me an idea. You see, I have a friend who has a gifted cousin and he said you went to his school. I told the Dursleys I'd pay less for the house and keep you and they jumped for it. So here we are."

Harry's head was spinning. This Katie knew about Hogwarts? Who was she?

"Are you… ehm… 'gifted', too?"

Katie smiled at him. "No I'm not. I do have an amazing capability of speed reading and memorizing everything. I read the bible in twenty minutes straight once and I can still recite every single word of it. With page and paragraph and everything. I'm 21 in August and just handed in my paper for my PhD. Good, eh?"

Harry shook his head to rid himself of his shock. Hermione once told him about this talent: A talent only Rowena Ravenclaw and her descendents possessed, but had been lost when the line died out. But this woman was no witch; she never went to Hogwarts.

"Why.. Why'd you want me?"

Katie's face grew earnest. "I read up on you. I squeezed the real story about your life here from Petunia and know you need help, if you want to succeed. I subscribe to The Daily Prophet now, too and you need as much help as you can get, Harry. Real help."

The way Katie stressed the word 'real' caught Harry's attention.

"What do you mean 'Real' Help?"

"It's simple really." Katie sipped her tea. "I've signed you up for some Martial Arts classes and dancing lessons. I didn't know what sport you'd like to pursue, so I left that up to you. There are some thing son your desk for you to read. My Aunt Sue does public speech training and she could help you with some things, too."

"Why would I need public speech training?" Harry asked puzzled.

"You don't. Aunt Sue would teach you how to mask your thoughts and feelings and such. It will help you in battle. I will teach you some things, too, but I don't want to stress you out. It is summer break after all."

Harry smiled at the young woman. This summer was going to be great.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I've had some changes made to the house, mostly paint jobs and such. As you can see, the kitchen is new and I had the fireplace replaced, so we can make real fires now. The basement is liveable now and the closet under the stairs holds a small loo and sink. I've made the second largest room into your room, but if you want to keep your old room that's fine. The other two rooms are guestrooms. You can have some friends over if you want."

Harry just stared at Katie. She was like an angel. Not only did she save him from the Dursleys, but she was treating him like an adult or at least a younger brother. He knew he should feel bad about the Dursleys abandoning him, but there was no love lost between him and his relatives. He just couldn't bring up the energy to hate them for leaving him behind; he would have hated going with them. He mentioned as much to Katie.

"Don't worry yourself too much, Harry. They didn't have any qualms in leaving you behind, and I can see you don't hold them too high in regard either. If you do start developing some feelings of loss or some such, we can look into a psychologist to help you, okay?"

Harry nodded at the young woman. She seemed genuine about her feelings towards Harry and he felt like he was at home. He couldn't explain it, but he felt secure at the house for the first time.

"The wards!" Harry scrambled from his seat. "I'm not safe here! I have to owl Professor Dumbledore! Where -"

"Harry!" Katie's voice broke through his clouded mind. "What is he going to do? Send you to Spain? Would you like that? Think about it Harry!"

Harry stopped in his tracks. Would Dumbledore do that? Yes, yes he would. Didn't he send him here, even though the Weasley's would have taken him in? The old wizard didn't even let him stay at Grimmauld Place. Katie was right.

"You're right. I just won't tell him about the Dursleys moving away. He'll be never the wiser. I'll just have to be alert."

Katie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let me show you your room and you can rest 'til dinner, aye?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any and all known characters and situations belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. and other business partners. No money is made with this 'fan fiction'. This and any and all following chapters are written and submitted for my pleasure in writing them.

Changes Chapter Two

The next day Harry woke up feeling more refreshed than he ever felt after a night at the Dursleys'. He attributed that to a full meal at dinner and a comfortable bed to sleep on. Harry got up out of bed and grabbed some clothes to wear after his morning shower. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen and was glad to know he would be regularly fed at Privet Drive for the first time in … forever probably.

A quick shower and shave later Harry entered the kitchen to find Katie singing while making breakfast.

"_Relight my fire, Your love is my only desire; Relight my fire, Cos I need your lo _- Oh!" Katie smiled at Harry. "Good morning! Have a seat!"

"Morning." Harry replied. "What were you singing?"

Katie smiled at him, a slight blush tainting her cheeks. "Take That. It was "Relight my fire." It came out a couple of years ago."

"Never heard of them." Harry said. "But, then again, I have no idea of that kind of stuff anyway."

Katie placed a plate with toast, scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him. She handed him a cup of tea and sat down across from him.

"I hope you eat all that. I didn't know what you'd eat, so I made you what I'm having."

"Thanks, it looks good. I eat pretty much everything, though I don't care for lamb. The smell gets to me."

"Hmm." Katie swallowed her food. "I know what you mean. I can get picky when it comes to food, so if there is something you really crave just tell me, okay?"

Harry smiled and nodded at her. "Sure. Thanks. I mean, you don't have to do all this and I -"

"Harry." Katie placed a hand on his and smiled. "I understand. I'm doing this because I want to, okay? Now, tell me about those wards you mentioned yesterday."

Harry set down his cutlery and took a sip of his tea, before answering. "The wards are supposed to keep me safe. Professor Dumbledore said the wards are based on the blood my Aunt and I share. My mum died for me and love is supposed to keep me safe. Or something like that." He smiled weakly at Katie who looked thoughtful.

"So basically you are safe from what's his face because of the blood you share with Petunia. What about when you're at school?"

"Um.. The Hogwarts wards are strong enough to keep me safe and Voldemort out."

Katie snorted. "I may not be a witch but I read everything I got my hands on and it seems to me he got you a good couple of times there. Mrs Figg said something about him using you to resurrect himself. Tell me about that."

Harry looked uncomfortable but answered her anyway. It was the least he could do after Katie willingly took him in. "He used this spell where he needed blood from his enemy and Wormtail used my blood. It worked, too." He finished bitterly.

"I don't mean to be insensitive and I don't know a lot about magic and what not but doesn't this mean that you share blood with him now? I mean it wasn't like a blood transfusion, was it?"

Harry tilted his head in thought. "I guess." He shrugged. "I'm not sure though."

"Harry." Katie said softly. "If you share blood with him the wards are void, are they not?"

Harry stared at the young woman before him. "Shit. I never thought of that."

Seeing that Harry was close to panicking, Katie stood from her seat and went to the phone.

"What's your friends number?"

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Um.. I'll go get it."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello, Mrs Dursley here. Could I speak to Hermione please?"

Harry stared at Katie in horror. What was she doing?

"Hello? Hermione? This is Petunia Dursley." Katie winked at Harry, who seemed speechless.

"Harry's fine. He doesn't know I'm calling and I want you to keep this conversation a secret."…….. "Thank you. I'm calling for a reason. Do you know of the ritual Harry unwillingly partook in last summer?" …. "Yes, that one. You know of the theory on the wards here?"…

Katie smiled reassuringly at Harry and hmmd into the phone.

"You see Hermione, the way I see things is that the wards are void." …. "If thingy used Harry's blood to become corporeal and such, then doesn't that mean they share blood now?"… "It wasn't like a transfusion though, was it? He used Harry's blood to get a body and he touched Harry after, right?" …. "I'm trying to say that if the wards are based on the blood Harry shares with me they are void because Harry and Volde-something share the same blood."

Katie took a frustrated breath. "Hermione stop being a ponce and listen. Blood magic is void at our house, but what's it doesn't know and the Headmaster must not care. What I would like you to do, and I'll refund you for it, is to send us some books on wards and blood magic. And please keep quiet about this conversation, yes?"… "Thank you. Have a nice holiday."

Katie hung up and groaned. "How you cope around her all year 'round, I don't know. She's even worse than me."

Harry chuckled nervously. "Katie? I'm not too sure Hermione will keep quiet. She's a stiffler for rules. She might tell if she thinks it will keep me safe."

Katie smiled at him and led him to the stairs. "No she won't. There will be no reason to think you're in danger here, because you'll be having the time of your life."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was having the time of his life. Katie though being a girl, hated shopping with a passion, but had dragged him out to buy a wardrobe that fit him properly. Harry had to fight to keep in his laughter when Katie would have words with the sales help for trying to sell them things Katie had already said they didn't need. Then there was this one stereotypical homosexual trying to tell Harry what colour and type of clothing to buy and Katie just told him to have his eyes checked, because "I specifically said we were her to buy two pair of dark blue jeans, not a pair of black leather or brown suede trousers.". The look on the guy's face was classic.

After dragging him around the shops, Katie surprised Harry with an appointment for new glasses. After choosing a nice slim pair of glasses and agreeing on trying out contact lenses, Katie took Harry to a nice Greek restaurant and proceeded to order for him. With a full stomach and aching arms from carrying a lot of bags, Harry and Katie returned to Privet Drive, where Harry was introduced to _East Enders_.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm home!" Harry bellowed two weeks later, when he arrived from his martial arts training.

"Living room!"

Harry smiled at hearing Katie's voice drifting from the living room. This was their routine; whenever one of them came home they'd yell so and the other would answer. It was a nice feeling for Harry to know someone waited for him and cared. After taking of his shoes and placing his bag by the stairs, Harry walked through to the living room and stopped in his tracks. Remus Lupin and Mrs Figg were having tea with Katie.

Katie stood and smiled reassuringly at him. She grabbed his arm and steered him to sit next to her on the settee. "Harry, Mrs Figg and Mr Lupin came by to give us some news. How was training?"

"Good." He croaked, unsure if he wanted to know the 'news'. He knew he'd have to leave Katie and he really didn't want to. Maybe he could -

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Katie and smiled at her. An answering smile told him she understood his worries.

"I was just telling our guests how good you are doing, but now that you're home they can ask you themselves, hm?"

Remus nearly tripped over his words in a rush to get them all said. "Harry are you okay? How are things here? I'm sorry about what happened. I want you to know that it wasn't your fault."

Harry pressed himself into Katie's side and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Harry took a shuddering breath and soaked up the reassurance Katie's warmth offered before answering.

"I'm okay. I don't like talking about it but I'm okay. Katie helped me understand it wasn't my fault and that he's in good hands. I…" Harry shrugged. "I'm happy the Dursley's left me here. I wouldn't be coping as I am if they'd still be here instead of Katie. She's helping me and taking good care of me. I'm fine, really."

Remus and Mrs Figg smiled at the teen and Remus looked relieved. Being a werewolf he could smell strong emotions and Harry emanated happiness when he talked of Kate and the far-away Dursley family. The Pronglet was in good hands.

"Ah, that is good to hear Harry. I am happy for you, but there might be a problem."

Remus glanced at Katie before continuing. "The Order hasn't been guarding you this summer yet, because the Headmaster thought you'd need some distance after everything that happened. I know that he placed a tracking charm on you though, that activates when you are in danger, if you should be kidnapped or attacked while you are here. Hermione voiced some concerns to Ginny about you staying here this summer, which is why I'm here. I am certain that I can assure the Headmaster of your safety here, though we might have to ward the house again and maybe even _Fidelius _it."

Harry looked mad at the mention of Hermione blabbing but relaxed when Remus explained he could stay. Before he could respond Katie shocked him, Remus and Mrs Figg.

"We shall be deciding on the Secret Keeper, no one else."

Remus nodded. "I shall inform the Headmaster of your request. I'm sure -"

"It wasn't a request Mr Lupin, it was a irrevocable statement. We shall decide or there shall be no _Fidelius_. End of discussion."

"That sounds reasonable to me Remus. Anyway, Harry, Katie and I have been discussing about taking a trip to Diagon Alley. There are several ways of doing this. Katie could take your measurements and I'd take her with me and we'd buy all of your things or I could go with you or lastly you and Katie go, but dress up a bit. What do you think?"

Harry looked at the elderly woman. "No offence Mrs Figg, but I'd rather go with Katie, if at all."

Mrs Figg smiled and stood. "That is fine my dear. I have to take my leave though; it is feeding time."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry leaned back against his chair and folded his hands behind his head. Katie had made Shepherd's Pie for dinner and Harry had just eaten three helpings and couldn't move at all. It was the most delicious Shepherd's Pie he'd ever eaten.

Katie nudged his chair with her foot and broke his train of thought. "I want to talk to you about the Fidelius. If the Secret Keeper dies, does the Fidelius fall or does it stay for ever? If it falls, we'll have to find someone who won't likely die by Christmas. I've made some discreet enquiries and I have a handful of people in mind, who don't know you and can't be easily traced back to me as friends. I think someone like that might be best, or even a prisoner. Nobody gets to them. I don't think anyone obvious should be our Keeper. Can a squib be a Keeper?"

Harry thought for a bit. "I think when the Keeper dies the Fidelius fails, and I'm not sure about Squibs. I'd like to meet with the Keeper before we decide, but I agree with you about not using any of my friends. We'll have to ask Remus or maybe go buy a book. I wonder if I can be my own Secret Keeper?"

Katie smiled at Harry's thoughtful face. "We definitely need to read a book. We should go to a Wizarding bookstore and I could speed read a couple and then we can just wait and see what they say. First though I am going to reclaim my spot in the world as the Champion of all Champions, never to be beaten Champion of the World in Scrabble by winning sky high against you - again!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah right! Bring it on, Plonker!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Any and all known characters and situations belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. and other business partners. No money is made with this 'fan fiction'. This and any and all following chapters are written and submitted for my pleasure in writing them.

Changes Chapter Three

As Harry woke on July 30th he was surprised to see that half of his summer break had passed almost in a blur. Harry had been taking Martial Arts and Dancing lessons and had found a liking in cricket after Jason invited him to one of his training sessions. Katie had urged him to try another sport or two to see if he enjoyed something else more and Harry had tried his best at Polo, Rugby and Football. Though he enjoyed football, he found rugby too much for his small frame and he had been knocked of his horse at polo by Jason's younger brother Frank. Katie enjoyed sports, too, so Harry had found himself watching various sport shows on TV. Gaelic football fascinated him, but only on TV. So, after trying out some things, Harry just partook in Jason's cricket training and some evenings joined some boys in the park close to Jason and Franks house in a friendly football match. Because they lived in Essex, he usually just played after cricket, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He even joined Katie and her friend Richard on the golf course on the weekends.

After a lengthy discussion with the Headmaster, Katie told him to either 'stuff it and live with it' or explain to the school come September why Harry would not be joining them again. Dumbledore couldn't even force Harry to leave Privet Drive, as Katie had produced paperwork signed by both Petunia and Vernon and approved by the authorities, stating that Katie was now his legal guardian in Britain in Petunia's absence. Dumbledore had no choice but to acknowledge Katie's demands and after many excruciating hours of research Professor Flitwick found a loophole in the Fidelius Charm. So, Katie and Harry met with a dying wizard in a Muggle Nursing home with no family left and decided on him as their Secret Keeper. Old Wilfred Moonbeam was happy to help them and after casting the charm, the old man wrote their Secret down on ten pieces of paper which he gave to Harry and Katie and died not two days later.

Now Harry and Katie didn't have to fear that Voldemort or his associates would find out their location, for only they could divulge it by handing the specific person the slip of paper and taking it back again, much as Harry had found out about 12 Grimmauld Place from Dumbledore.

"Hey Mambo! Mambo Italiano! Hey Mambo! Mambo Italiano. Go go go you mixed up Siciliano; All you Calabrese do the mambo like-a crazy with the Hey mambo don't wanna tarantella."

Harry grinned. He loved waking up to Katie singing downstairs in the kitchen. It always brightened the day. Katie also loved to sing when she cleaned the house and Harry could sit and watch her for hours, bellowing the lyrics at the top of her lungs. He especially like watching her singing "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell because she also danced when she sang that. Katie was a great friend an guardian and Harry was glad he had her by his side this past weeks. He didn't know if he'd have coped without Katie. She was a Godsend. Truly.

Harry rolled out of bed and got dressed before going down to interrupt Katie's singing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry led Katie down the street to where he remembered the Leaky Cauldron lay. Katie had decided it was time to do some Wizarding shopping and shoved Harry into her car and drove to London; but not before she hid his scar with make-up and gave him a hat to wear. So here he was, walking down a London street with a Chelsea Football Club hat on and no scar. Katie was listing up the things they'd need to buy today, trying not to show her excitement about finally getting to see Diagon Alley. Harry stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron and turned to Katie, ready to grab her arm and pull her in, when she spoke.

"I always wondered what was in this shabby building." She looked at Harry. "Haven't you? I always thought a bad man who steals children might sell them here, but my Dad told me to 'Stop being a Pratt.' What do you think?"

Harry stared dumbfounded at his guardian-slash-friend. "You.. You can see this?"

Katie nodded. "Yes, of course. Do I look blind?" Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked up at the sign. " 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Oh shit."

"That's for sure." Harry responded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After some debate Katie and Harry entered the tavern and walked through to Diagon Alley. Katie argued with Harry that they'd have enough time after doing their shopping to contact the 'old geezer'. Harry relented and soon found himself in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions on the plump lady's stool.

Katie bought him eight black school robes, two dress robes and seven formal ones. When he dared ask the young woman why, she looked at him stupidly before answering.

"I may loathe shopping James, but I do know a bit about clothes. Two school robes for each season, makes eight; two dress robes for Yule and another possible party and formal ones because, believe it or not, you're a wizard." A theatrical gasp sent the sales assistant into gales of laughter and Harry barely managed to suppress a smirk.

After buying some books and enough parchment, quills and ink for a century, Katie asked Harry to lead her to the 'wand-guy'. The two of them entered Ollivander's and were greeted by the spooky old man.

"Ah, Mr Potter you have brought the Sapphire. I wasn't awaiting you quite yet."

Katie glanced at Harry before turning towards the old man. "I feel myself wanting to be terribly cliché today Mr Ollivander and would like to ask about a second wand for Harry."

"Yes, yes. I am surprised it took Mr Potter so long to come for another wand. It is a good thing it has taken him so long, for as a matter of fact I shall require some of your blood and hair Miss, to fashion it."

Katie looked puzzled but then nodded. "I understand. A vial?"

Ollivander produced a vial from the folds of his robe and handed it to Katie, who in turn shoved it and her hand at Harry.

"Bite me and draw blood, Harry."

Harry looked weirded out, but complied his guardian's request knowing Katie would explain at home. He gathered several drops of Katie's blood in the vial before handing it to Ollivander, who gave him a second one.

"Three hairs Mr Potter."

After pulling out three of Katie's hairs and placing them in the vial, Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet.

"The wand shall be finished in your age in days, Mr Potter. Good day."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm sure you are wondering what that was all about?" Katie asked when they'd reached the car later that day.

"I accidentally spine-read a book at the shop about wands and blood magic. It seems that many warriors used to use the blood of the people they feel safe with and made wands for battle, drawing strength from the bond the blood had with their magic. I presume because I've helped you and you feel safe at home, Ollivander thought this old method of wand making might help you; I don't know. Are you okay?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. Just wondering how he knew about you and why he called you 'Sapphire'."

It was Katie's turn to shrug. "I haven't the foggiest Harry. My old Great-Nanna used to call me that though. She use to say. 'You have the power Sapphire. Believe it always. You have the power the cub will need. Help when the time comes my Sapphire.' Nobody really knew what she was on about. Doubt she knew."

Katie's Great-Nanna might not have known, but boy did Harry.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mambo Italiano, Dean Martin (1955)


End file.
